Sierra's Friend
by PatrickTheWriter
Summary: Sometimes, there's a friend that's always ignored. This is her story. Jack talk's Miko into letting Bulk give Sierra's friend a ride home so he can give Sierra that ride he's promised. But since when can they have anything easy? WIP, and a bit stuck. Suggestions welcome.


Feet on the dash, Miko inspected her nails while watching Sierra and her friend while she and Bulk hung out in front of the school. Jack was standing with both girls, smiling meekly, as tongue-tied as always- Miko folded her arms, tempted to lean out the window and start yelling.

"I just don't get it, Bulk," She said.

"Get what?" Bulkhead asked through his speakers.

"I just don't get what he sees in her."

"Oh," Bulkhead was silent for a moment. "A couple months ago, you wanted Jack to race with Bumblebee so he could win that girl."

"Yeah," Miko sighed, leaning her cheek on her chin as she watched through the side mirror. "But I mostly wanted him to beat that Vince. He used to keep staring and calling me a Jap."

"Oh," Bulkhead's voice lowered to a deep grumble. "Does he still do that?"

"No," Miko frowned. "He's changed since then. He's a straight arrow now."

"Oh," Bulkhead sighed, letting his holoform flicker to life as the humans came closer. He was a big, burly, construction worker type in a polo-shirt and jeans. "Autobot Construction Services" was emblazoned in a small patch. A trucker's cap with the same logo sat on his black, bald head. He and Miko had worked for hours on improving the details for the look. Not everyone could cover up entirely in a helmet and leather, people staring at the hot T and A on the bike rather than how the bike moved, or how the visor never seemed to come up.

Miko leaned out to see Arcee leaning against her kickstand. She wasn't moving, but something made Miko think Arcee was getting impatient. Miko was waiting for Raf to show up from his late tutoring session with some girl online in Detroit. He was teaching her calculus or something.

"We should have a party," She said suddenly.

"A party?" Her bot asked. "Why? How?"

"Your question should be, 'who to invite?'" Miko said, pointing at his sound system's console with a pen with pen she'd occasionally been chewing on. "Since when do you need a why?"

"Miko," Bulk audibly sighed for affect. "Why should we have a party?"

She shrugged, "Things have been pretty serious lately, and you bots need to unwind like everyone else."

"Right," Bulkhead replied skeptically.

"A party?" Jack's voice sounded next to her ear. Miko jumped, surprised they'd come over.

"Yeah, a party," Miko turned to look at him.

"Why?" Jack asked with some hesitation in his voice. Miko knew he hated parties. She wondered if he secretly hated fun too, and only did a good job faking it with her and Raf.

"Why not?"

"As good of a reason as any," Bulk's voice rumbled into laughter. "I could use a good party. And before I rust too."

"See, grandpa," Miko stuck her tongue out at Jack before turning back to look at Bulkhead. Still, she noticed how he didn't walk away, or even run back to talking to Sierra.

"Hey, Bulkhead," Jack said. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Uhhh," The bot started. "Am I going to regret this?"

"I..." Jack looked back at Sierra and her friend. "I hope not?"

"What is it then?" Miko turned to look at him, catching his glance back.

"Think you could give Tiffany a ride home?"

"Who's Tiffany?" Miko wondered.

"Sierra's friend from cheerleading."

Miko gave him a blank face. She had an idea, but wondered where this was going.

"The blonde," Jack said, exasperated.

"Oh," Miko glanced at Bulkhead's holo. "What about rusty over there?"

"Uh?"

"Burnt Sienna," Miko smirked.

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Jack sighed. "I might have something else worked out for Sierra."

"Oh," Miko smirked. "It's like that."

"We're waiting for Raf to get done with the math tutoring," Bulkhead hedged.

"Tiffany's cool with waiting," Jack said. "Please?"

"You'll owe me," Miko smirked.

"Owe him?" Bulkhead asked. "She's not climbing into you. Besides, I don't know if Optimus would be okay with letting another human ride around with us."

"It'll be for five minutes or so," Miko said. "Long enough for Arcee to throw Sierra off in a busy intersection."

"Hey," Jack said. "It won't be like that. Arcee will be cool with it too."

"I thought she already said 'no,'" Bulk wondered.

"Me too," Miko's eyes widened and a mocking smile spread on her lips. "Or did someone plan to spring it on her?"

"I'll let her know," Bulkhead sighed. There was a moment of silence as the two bots were communicating.

"Jack," He started. "Arcee said you're going to owe her big."

"Fine," He sighed with relief as he jogged back to tell them.

"Guess we're having a party," Miko frowned, putting her feet down finally. She tossed the pen into her open bag. "A boy-girl party."

"Miko?" Bulk started. "Is there something you and Jack need to work out?"

"No," She grimaced, watching Sierra climb Arcee's back and wrap her arms around Jack's waist before they sped off. "I guess not anymore."

"Uhm, hi?" Tiffany appeared close to the window. "Jack said you guys would give me a ride?"

Bulkhead's holo turned to look at her. "Hop in."

"Sure," Tiffany actually hopped and climbed into one of the back seats. She held her books close on her knees, looking around carefully.

Miko twisted around to look at her, her pigtails swinging and popping like pom poms. "We don't bite..." She glanced at the form. "Well, he doesn't."

"Right," The blonde brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Miko wondered if she even knew what to do or how to act without Sierra to lead her. She'd never seen the two of them separated. "Just, how are you friends with Jack, again?"

"We're in a..." Miko wondered how to lie about it without it seeming weird. "We're in a science fiction club together."

"Science fiction," Tiffany didn't seem to smile or frown.

"No Bee?" Miko heard when the other back door opened.

"Oh!" His eyes widened when he saw Tiffany sitting in the back seat. He climbed in.

"No, Aunt Bee asked me to pick you both up for-" Bulkhead started to grope for a plausible lie.

"Piano lessons," Miko said, already having worked this one out. She was Asian and Raf was smart. Didn't all smart, Asian kids take piano in America? She certainly did in Japan, even if she was only felt like she was one of the two.

"Oh, well," Raf looked down, frowning. "Is she coming?"

"You're just dropping me home," Tiffany said.

"So where am I going?" Bulk asked with a congenial laugh, trying to sound as dad-like as possible. "If they don't get their piano lesson, I don't know what Aunt Bee will do to me."

"Probably make you sleep with the metronome," Miko said. "Like in that movie, Seven."

"That was a scary movie," Tiffany shivered.

"So who are you?" Raf asked.

"This is Tiffany," Miko said. "Tiffany this is Raf and Bu-" She hesitated when she looked at Bulkhead's holoform. They had never thought that far ahead.

"Call me Bubba," Bulkhead's engine started up before he started to pull into the street.

"Sports Utility Vehicles aren't very economical," Tiffany said, holding her books closer. "You should try a Prius."

"Well, I'm kind of attached to this sized chassis," Bulk laughed.

"Really attached," Miko smirked. "Besides, who doesn't like a big truck off-roading?"

"And in my line of work, I got a lot to haul," Bulkhead added.

Tiffany looked down and frowned.

"It's okay," Raf leaned over and whispered. "I don't like being this high up either, but it's safe."

"It's tons of metal and plastic," She looked out the window. "It better be."

"So, uhm," Bulkhead started. "Where can I take you?"

"Down the street from Jack Darby's," she replied.

Miko turned around again, her face close to Tiffany. "So whose idea was the ride home?"

"Wasn't mine," She shrugged.

"I meant his or hers," Miko's eyebrows raised.

"What do you care?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah," Raf looked up his text book. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I guess," Miko turned back as Bulkhead drove silently. Something buzzed against her thigh. She reached into her pocket, pulling her phone out. Flicking her wrist, she flipped it open.

A static image of Bulkhead's face appeared next to a text message: [Thought we were planning a party?]

[I guess,] her thumbs typed out.

[Oh, don't be that way, Miko.]

[Whatever.] She looked away from the holoform after typing furiously.

[Miko, what's wrong?]

[Nothing!] Her arms folded as she dropped her phone into her lap.

[Sounds like you really need a party then.] Bulk responded. [You really don't like that girl.]

[She is just another pretty faced, American girl. Everyday tea around here. Nothing remarkable.]

"Just tell me where, Tiffany," Bulkhead said as they started cruising through the neighborhood.

Arcee came roaring past, weaving in the street like she might tip. Sierra was holding tightly onto Jack.

"Here's fine," Tiffany sighed as they stopped behind Arcee. Miko looked up, realizing Tiffany and Sierra were neighbors.

"Are you sure?"

"Bul-" Miko pointed down the street. "Bubba, company."

"Not yet, Tiffany," Bulkhead said as she was reaching for the door. There were military vehicles blocking the end of the street. Another appeared behind them. Arcee shot forward, swerving as she got closer, as if she were about to jump the trucks. She snaked back, weaving her way back in front of Bulk.

"What do we do?" Miko asked, watching as soldiers appeared from behind shrubs in front of the houses.

"What? What's going on?" Tiffany asked, looking around wildly at the soldiers.

"MECH," Raf frowned as if it were just another minor disturbance in his day.

"What's Mech?" What the hell's going on?" She reached for Bulkhead's door, pulling on it frantically.

"What do we do, Bulkhead?" Miko's said, rearing up in her seat. A team was approaching them slowly, guns drawn. She watched Jack, whose hands were up as he stepped off Arcee. Sierra was doing the same, looking just as wild eyed as Sierra.

Miko swallowed hard, focusing on Jack and how calm he seemed. It looked like he was giving Arcee room - _Shit._

"Bulk, is she going to do what I think she is in broad daylight?"

"I don't know," Bulkhead's holoform dropped away as his attention changed. Miko guessed the bots were coming to decision.

"Can't get through to the base," he said. Miko could imagine him frowning. Her bars had already disappeared on her phone too. "They're jamming the signal."

"Raf, how about you?" She looked back at him. He had a smartphone out and he looked like he was working with it.

"Nothing but secure networks around here." He focused on the little screen rather than the men with guns getting closer and closer. "And no time to brute force one of them." His thumbs started moving quickly as if he were arming a bomb before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Everyone out," Bulkhead shouted through his speakers. His doors unlocked and sprung open.

Miko jumped out, running away. She looked back, realizing Tiffany had frozen. Grabbing her arm, she yanked her from the backseat. "C'mon, we'll explain later, but we need to move."

The soldiers continued to approach Arcee and Bulkhead. Miko's eyes looked for Jack's, wanting to follow his lead. He was backing away from Arcee, blocking Sierra as best he could. Finally, his eyes met Miko's. She frowned.

This wasn't good. It was broad daylight. Bulkhead and Arcee were ready to transform. They were all surrounded by men with guns in Jack's neighborhood. They had two innocents with them on top of it all. It was all so bad she didn't know what they should be doing but standing in place. She glanced down, Raf was standing close to her. His fingers twitched from their impotence. He sidled in the direction of Jack's house.

She turned, hearing someone clapping from behind her. They all turned. She glanced over at Jack as he tried to stare Silas down. His hands were down at his sides, but still empty. She'd rarely seen Jack so mad looking.

"Well, I see the gang found some new members." MECH's leader laughed.

Suddenly, Miko could hear the sound of the bots transforming, their contortions shadows against the houses. Even the soldiers started to take a step back.

Both Tiffany and Sierra looked back and forth. Surprisingly, neither fainted. Bulkhead loomed over them. Miko sighed. She had never quite felt so glad to see either of their faces.

"Silas," Arcee glared down at the human. Her blades were unsheathed. "Harm any of them, and the gloves come off."

"Yeah," Miko said, folding her arms and striking a pose raised her chin to look down her nose at him. She would not be intimidated when Bulk was at her back. "They come off, asshat."

Silas chuckled. "Whatever happened to 'robots in disguise?'"

"Because its easier to squash a bug than it is to run over it," Bulkhead's wrecking balls came out. He banged them together for effect, the clang reverberating up and down the street.

"What's...what the fuck?" Tiffany broke out finally.

"These, my girl, are alien invaders, and your friends are their collaborators," Silas explained.

"They're not invaders," Miko hissed, before biting her lip.

"But...but..." Tiffany looked at Silas, then Miko, then up at the towering robots.

"It will be okay," Raf said. "Their friends." He looked at Silas with certainty. "He isn't."

"Oh," Tiffany replied, still frozen in place. Miko knew they should all be running, but she was tired of running when trouble broke out. Besides, MECH was a bunch of human villains. They shouldn't have to run from human villains.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"Want?" Silas stroked his chin and smirked. He looked up at both of the bots. "Such simple terms, is it?"

"Well, whatever it is, you can't have it," Bulkhead looked down, putting Silas in his shadow.

"Thank you, the sun was a bit much," Silas waved away the intimidation. "What I want is simple... " He looked over at Tiffany.

"What?" The girl's eyes widened.

"Well, you can't have her," Miko said.

"You are outgunned," Silas reminded her. "And if my memory serves me correctly, your bodyguards are under strict orders not to harm a human."

Miko tightened her arms and raised her chin a bit higher. Even she could tell Bulkhead and Arcee were glancing at each other as they debated what to do.

"Bold of you to test that one, Silas," Arce levelled her blaster at him.

"It is either the girl, or we claim one of you," Silas replied.

"What?" Jack shook his head. "No. What do you want with her?"

"Tiffany, Tiffany, Tiffany," Silas chuckled, walking over towards she and Miko.

"Tiffany," Silas asked, Bulk and Arcee's weapons still trained on them while the Mech guns were trained on all of them. "Where is your father?"

"I..." The girl looked around, before her eyes narrowed. "What about him?"

"Go to hell, Silas," Miko stepped between them before he get too close. She reached back, her hand flying into an arc, ready to smack into his face. He caught it, twisting her wrist. Miko gritted her teeth from the pain. _Someone, do something_, she thought desperately.

"What do you want with my dad?" Tiffany asked.

"His location," Silas asked. "That's it."

"Silas!" Bulkhead yelled. His wrecking ball transformed as brought it down in an arc of his own. It slid down Silas's back as it smacked into the earth. Unsteady, but unshaken he let Miko go.

"That was your warning," Bulkhead said. "Go, or it gets painful."

"Very painful!" Miko kicked his testicles, grabbing Tiffany and running closer.

"Jack," Arcee yelled. "You know the drill." The two wheeler leapt, blasting the car blocking the street and jamming the signals with two bolts. She hit the concrete on two tires next to Jack and Sierra. He pulled the girl on, wrapping her in his arms as she sat in front. Arcee took off.

Meanwhile, Miko was already yanking Tiffany back into Bulkhead before Silas could get ahold of her. She pushed into her the back seat before jumping in after her. Bullets clanged against Bulkhead's plating. She sighed, realizing she was laying on top of Tiffany, cheek pressed against cheek. She looked up, and down at Tiffany.

"Thanks?" Tiffany said, not quite moving.

"Sure thing," Miko blushed, looking out the window. She was pushed down back down onto Tiffany. They bounced around when hit the pavement after rolling over the wreckage.

"You two okay?" Raf looked back from the front seat.

"Uhm," Miko looked down at Tiffany before shifting to get off her.

"Seatbelts," Bulkhead grumbled as they bounded with Arcee racing off in front of them. The green light from the groundbridge glowed all around them when they shot through, closing tightly behind them before the MECH agents could get through.


End file.
